Death on the wind
by W3rtip0
Summary: Takari later. Malomyotismon has been defeated for the worst turning him into Emisinmon. Bits of Kenyako too.
1. The Prologue

Prolouge  
  
Malomyotismon's creator rose out of the flames. A giant dark humanoid dragon-like digimon, death radiating from its core. Digidestined from all around the world gathered about it, gasping from shock. This digimon was death itself. The reason war existed. Creator of hell. Opposite of Seraphimon himself. His mere presence caused you to remember all the bad things that had ever happened in your life. Death itself turned to the digidestined and as everything became consumed by darkness, one word eminated from it: Emisinmon 


	2. Carnage

Chapter 1  
  
Hikari and Takeru walked down the blood-stained streets and fallen down buildings of the digital world. Disorder reigned and the few left alive by Emisinmon were sodden with dispair. Blabbering like idiots, most of them roamed the streets for means of a quick death. Emisinmon had left this place in an especially good condition, compared to most other places, in which you could scarcely see they street beneath the blood and carnage. Everyone was used to seeing death, and hardly flinched at the sight of people being tortured to be lower than insects, trying to eat themselves as they slowly died of starvation. Takeru's hope and Hikari's light were the only things that could resist or make people resist Emisinmon. Others' crests could help in some fields, but light and hope could completely resist it. Courage could make people go on, living in the hell that Emisinmon had created. Friendship could make people stop betraying anyone for anything, and make people stick together even in the worst situations possible. Knowledge could help people realise that Emisinmon could be defeated, and that life still had a purpose. Reliability could stop betrayal, shattered promises, and make anyone help anything in danger of any sort, and with friendship, effect them even deeper. Love was something that seemed useless to anyone these days, however useful it was in reality, and its crest could make people realise that. Sincerity helped people hold truthful their beliefs, and incourage others to do so too. Kindness let people see that however poor you are, you should consider others, and help them in these cruel times. Hope and light were the only things that could wholly help people. Emisinmon had been ambushed many times, the attacks barely leaving a mark, and now the ultimate stand was being planned. The digidestined were going to use all they had gathered: Thousands of Gargomon, Seraphimon, Magnadramon, Emperialdramon fighter, Omnimon(Omegamon), Lilimon, Zudomon, Vikemon(Armadillamon's Mega form), Valkyrimon(Hawkmon Mega), and Kerphymon and Rapidmon. Many more were involved, any digimon fighting fit, but still it was going to be a VERY rough fight. Emisinmon was. he was. IT was. Powerful beyond what the human mind could comprehend. Power. He could disintergrate both worlds. ALL the worlds, as easily as we can raise our hand. His power was something that you couldn't fibnd in someone's imagination, no matter how much you try. Even I can't describe fully how powerful Emisinmon was. "It doesn't seem like anyones living here." "They're probably all hiding hiding, you know they all are, frightened out of their minds by Emisinmon." "Yeah, you're probably right." Hikari answered. "They don't usually believe anyone, even us, when they hear anything about resistance against Emisinmon." "You can't excpect otherwise, you know. The mere thought of Emisinmon sends them mad, starch crazy." Kari sighed. She had gone over this a million times and seen these things, but she couldn't get used to this. this carnage. The carnage that littered the digital world. The death everywhere, sickening even to the most hardened soul. It had been 6 months since Malomyotismon had been defeated, for the worst. 


	3. Thirroemon

Part II  
  
A voice so retched and worn, so thin and tortured that it sounded nothing like a voice at all, sounded out behind Hikari and Takeru. "Who is that?" They turned around to see a wretch lying on the rubble behind them. "We've come to help you, we are gods who can resist Emisinmon." They both knew how this would work, because they had had this conversation many times before, each time turning out the same. The being gave a horrible wheezy cackle. "I doubt even Gods could resist Emisinmon." "How will you know, if you don't try? And don't we look healthy?" At the words And don't we look healthy the creature immediately began restless. "Don't leave, please." "We won't, if you agree with us." "Okay, anything!" Hikari walked over to the wretched creature. "Hold this in your hand." She gave the creature the crest of light. It took it, and an intense light flashed from it. The creature handed Hikari the crest back, in some kind of trance. It stood up,(A/N: the Creatures usually walked on all fours) flexed its hands, looking stunned, and said in a normal voice. "What is this magic?" "We can't tell you." Suddenly hundreds of creatures(A/N: In case you haven't noticed, I call people affected by Emisinmon creatures) poured out of every hiding place imaginable, having witnessed this miracle, chanting: The heavens have helped us!  
  
*******  
  
As the last of the people went off(A/N: Yes, now they're people/digimon again)Hikari and Takeru looked at their newly-aquired map. One of the people had given it to them as a slight reward, as she had put it. "It doesn't look like there is anywhere left." "So now we have to search for the others?" "Yeah, that would be the best move, probably." "Wait, I have an Idea!" "What?" "Recruits!" Takeru's eyes lit up. "Ah, yes." "Who should we ask?" "Well, most of them back there were rookie's, so I think we should check a place we visited a while back. They'll probably have digivolved again by then." "Yeah, good thinking." They walked off, leaving the city in a state they called enlightened.  
  
*******  
  
Yamato Ishida, Daisuke Motomiya, and Ken Ichijouji and their digimon were frustratedly talking in front of a countless number of Gargomon. "What if we can't find them?" "They'll find us, no sweat." "What if they're still enlightening cities?" (A/N:If you haven't skipped a few paragraphs, you will know that it means they returned the sanity of all the people in the city) "They'll have finished by now!" "Yeah"  
  
*******  
  
A dark shape; one of Emisinmon's created digimon, made its ways towards the army of Gargomon. It was an ultimate level digimon. The size of a Kabuterimon, it was completely black with strips of red. Four Giant silver cannons were attached at the end of one arm, and a metallic claw on the other. Wings like metalgreymon's(A/N: Yes, metalgreymon has wings!) and a long, barbed tail. This monster; Thirroemon, being an ultimate, was barely a match for such a great number, but an ambush would result in a small loss on the enemies side. Thirroemon did not know this, it knew only of its desire to destroy. 


	4. Fate

"Ultime blast!" Bits of data went flying everywhere as Thirroemons' attack made its way through the Gargomon battalion. On the ground, Daisuke Motomiya, Yamato Ishida, and Ken Ichijouji saw this and acted quickly. Issuing orders fast, they ran to their digivices. Millions of voices chanted in unision: "Gargo laser!" as the digidestined below relaxed. Thirroemon was deigned by Emisinmon in a way that when he was defeated, he self destructed, rather than wait for the enemy to finish him off. This was ecxactly what Thirroemon did. This attack destroyed a VERY small number of gargomon, but was still a lot more valiant than none at all. Daisuke Motomiya was panicking, running around wildly, when Matt dealt him a cuff on the shoulder, causing him to stop. "What was that for?" "To make you stop running around like an idiot." "I wasn't!" Daisuke protested. Ken rolled his eyes, and matt said "Whatever." In a sighing tone.  
  
*******  
  
"Sorry, but I just can't. can't even imagine fighting Emisinmon." Refused the 138th digimon they asked that day. "Its useless, Hikari, they're too scared to fight him." "And they have a good reason to be." "I think we should concentrate on finding the others." "Probably" They went off, carrying some food: probably the last in the city. 1 hour later, they were out of the city and heading towards the mountains, where they had planned to meet Yamato and the others. (A/N: I don't know if it'll turn up on fanfiction.net, but below I've enclosed a map. The black dots are cities, the triangles are mountains, and the red dot is Emisinmon's lair. Blue dots are who their labels indicate. Finally, the target is where the meeting should thake place)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Miyako and hawkmon sighed. They had been sent to search for firewood, but everyone knew very well it was completely hopeless. The only place you could get wood these days was from broken down houses.The only way they were going to get firewood was in a city, and there wasn't one for 50 miles or so.(Check the map) They decided to give up, and walk back to "Camp". When they arrived however, no-one was there. BEEP! Miyako fumbled for her D- terminal. She had an email. "Miyako, we've left for the meeting place. Please hurry to catch up. Koushirou." Miyako sighed. They could at least WAIT for me to arrive! "Calm down Miyako!" Hawkmon said. She sighed. She just sighed.  
  
*******  
  
Jennai was traveling to Azulongmon for help. He knew that it would take every little scrap of power in the digital world to defeat Emisinmon. That included The four gaudians' Digi-spheres and help. He knew that even with the aid of the gaudians, this was NOT going to be easy. The dark masters, after all, were created by Emisinmon, and they had imprisoned the guardians before. The last time they had used a digi-sphere, the results had been amazing: Digivolving a DNA digivolved digimon to an even higher level. As he headed towards the place where Azulongmon was, he cleared all thoughts of losing the fate of both worlds to Emisinmon, trying to think positive thoughts. Little did he know that the fate of both worlds would at one point lie upon the shoulders of two people alone. 


	5. History and love

An sqaudron of 50 Darktyrannomon gathered at the foot of the mountain of Emisinmon. They were all freshly created, made to guard the mountain. Emisinmon wanted some sport: something to look forward to, so he did not create to many Darktyrannomon. He had long ago created the digiworld, along with Ylanimon, the opposite of his being. He was death, Ylanimon was life. He was pain, Ylanimon was comfort. He was depression, Ylanimon was joy. Yet they had created the digital world together. Half of it each. The evil and good. They were the first pieces of information ever to be concious. And still the most powerful imaginable.  
  
*******  
  
Hikari and Takeru walked along with their digimon following. Hikari had always had a crush on Takeru. Ever since she met him. The first time. she had had trouble making herself not gasp from shock. But she had denied it, even to herself, for a long time. Now she thought deeply about it. She wondered why she had to fall in love with her best friend. Dissmis that thought, she thought abruptly. But she knew that it was true.  
  
Hikari and Takeru walked along with their digimon following. Takeru had always had a crush on Hikari. Ever since he met her. The first time. he had had trouble making himself not gasp from shock. But he had denied it, even to himself, for a long time. Now he thought deeply about it. He wondered why he had to fall in love with his best friend. Dissmis that thought, he thought abruptly. But he knew that it was true.  
  
"Lets stop here." Hikari came out of thought immediately. "What?" "I said lets stop here." Takeru responded. "OK." Hikari agreed. It was probably night soon, she could tell because the sky was crimson.(A/N: The sky was normally red, by the way.) She looked at the map. (A/N: See last chapter for a picture of the map. That version told us where everyone was, though!) She couldn't tell Where they were, so she scanned the horison and saw some mountains, still very far away, so she marked where she thought they were on the map, and went to sleep.  
  
*******  
  
Yamato made sure they kept the mountains looming on their left, at the same distance, constantly. They were still a while off from the meeting place, and it was difficult to manage an army of Gargomon. Still, the gargomon usually managed themselves for food and water, and listened to orders from the humans and their digimon. Progress was slow, but even if they didn't know it, they were closer than anyone else to the meeting place, and they walked on.  
  
*******  
  
"Thankyou, Uzoolongmon.", Gennai said, seating himself on an airdramon. He set off to Baihumon's domain, with all speed possible, knowing that a second wasted or saved might decide the fate of the world. 


	6. A history lesson

[pic] Patamon and Wertypo.  
  
After the creation of the digital world by Ylanimon and Emisinmon, Emisinmon Waged war against Ylanimon. The fight went on for months and the vaccine and virus digimon began a war among themselves. Emisinmon defeated Ylanimon, but as Ylanimon was seemingly disintergrating, he banished Emisinmon to the body of an ultimate digimon he had himself created. Ylanimon had not counted on this, but Emisinmon continued reigning over all evil as Myotismon. But when he was almost destroyed by the digidestined, something snapped. A snag somehow let Emisinmon release some of his former power, digivolving himself into Venomytismon. Even then, he was eventually defeated by the likes of the digidestined, once again. Mytismon's body was almost destroyed, allowing Emisinmon to regain a lot of his former strength. He took his soul and a bit of what was left of myotismon, and he finally digivolved into Malomytismon. After a long fight he was defeated, for the last time as myotismon, by the new digidestined, and this time only two of the original digidestined were fighting with the old ones, until all of the worlds' digidestined gathered to defeat Malomyotismon. Myotismon's body finally gave way, and dissapeared completely, allowing him to reign again. He had fought the digidestined many times, and now as his true self, he was sure that he could defeat them. Even with Myotismon's weaker body, they had had problems defeating him, and had almost failed the last time they did, and Emisinmon thought that he would reign from the body of Malomyotismon. The digidestined had seen to it that this didn't happen, and after long years of wait, Emisinmon was finally granted his body back, gaining ultimate power again, this time with no Ylanimon to ruin it. But now he was worried. When a shadow appeared, there was always a light to accompany it. But he had convinced himself that the light was the digidestined. No, he could still win easily, he ignorantly thought to himself. There is no way they can win now. But he wasn't sure. It wasn't possible that he was the only one of the 2. no. 3, All-powerful digimon. Who was this third? Well, while the war went on between vaccine and virus digimon, the neutral data types, being ignored for the most part, thought that they should have their own side, the one that wasn't either on dark's team, or light's team. They set to work as soon as the idea came to them. They set to work creating. Jyteymon, the All-powerful data type, the reason that the fighting finally stopped, and the reason that Ylanimon had the strength to banish Emisinmon. As the fighting went on, Jyteymon approached the source. Emisinmon saw him coming, where Ylanimon didn't, and he made sure that Ylanimon didn't notice. Jyteymon attacked both of them, Emisinmon dodging it and Ylanimon getting the full blast. As Ylanimon went down, he gave him some of his power, which he used to banish Emisinmon to the body of Malomyotismon. The last time for eons Emisinmon ever used his attack was then, aimed at Jyteymon, who was crippled from the blow and transferred the last of his diminished power to Ylanimon, who was already disintergrating, at a stage too late to stop. His attack hit Emisinmon, sending him into the body of Myotismon, and the virus and vaccine digimon, leaderless, gave up the fighting, for the time being. 


	7. Cliffhanger

He tore through warps, meteors, millions of ultimate and even mega level virus digimon. Towards the place, so far away, that would take him to Emisinmon. Ylanimon struggled against all the defenses imaginable, towards the light above. But it was impossible. No, he thought, my body will be too weak by the time I get up. No, I will have to give my power to another.  
  
*******  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The meeting place is in sight! We should be able to reach it in 2 days!" Daisuke reported to Yamato. "Good, hopefully the others will reach it in time as well." Yamato replied. Behind them thousands ofGargomon chatted and laughed, in the comedian way that all evolutions of terriermon do. With such a large number of Gargomon, it caused absolute uproar, making it difficult to hear each other. By that time Ken, Yamato and Daisuke knew that it was absolutely useless to try and stop them, so they had to talk EXTREMELY loudly to be able to hear each other. They proceeded to march forward, and the Gargomon at the front line moved forward, causing the second line to do so, and so on.  
  
*******  
  
"ULTIME BLAST!" the deep, roaring voice of Thirroemon, as he launched another blast upon the army of Gargomon that marched ever-so-slowly towards the mountains where they were to meet up with Miyako, Koushirou, Sora, Mimi, Iori, Taichi, Willis, Hikari and Takeru. Being ready for an attack the Gargomon immediately turned to the sound. Being comedians, they still knew how to stay in order, and all shouted in unison: "GARGO LASER!" Thirroemon was immediately destroyed and burst into bits of data. "ULTIME BLAST!" Another Thirroemon cried. And another. The conflict had started, even before it had even begun. Thousands of voices shouted in unison: "GARGO LASER!" Even the 25 ultimate level digimon could not defeat thousands of Gargomon, and they were defeated in a minute. When it was over, everything was silent for a while, and that gave Yamato, Ken and Daisuke time to talk. "Dang, We might be defeated before we even reach Emisinmon!" Yamato stated. "Hey, we defeated them easy enough, didn't we?" The Naïve Daisuke put in. "That was just 25, Daisuke, Emisinmon can do A LOT more!" Ken reminded him. "Oh. Yeah." Daisuke said. Ken and Yamato sweatdropped. "We'll just have to wait and see." Ken said. Yamato agreed: "We'll just have to wait and see."  
  
*******  
  
"Hey, you guys!", Miyako yelled, running towards Sora, Koushirou, Iori, Mimi, Taichi and Willis and their digimon. "Am I glad to see you!" "ULTIME BLAST!", Thirroemon's voice called out. The blast caught Miyako, Sora, Koushirou, Iori, Mimi, Taichi and Willis and their digimon straight on.  
  
PLEASE READ THIS!! You like? Sorry for the lack of update, but I have a project for school. I found out that the mapsDON'T show up on fanfiction.net, so if you want them, email me. They'll come as picture files. CYA! 


	8. Reaching a destination

"Ultime blast." Gennai almost fell off of his mount, not because the attack hit him but because he was so surprised. He looked down and saw a Thirroemon overpowerering the digidestined it was looming in front of, Picking off their digimon as they digivolved. Gennai knew just what to do. As Biyomon started to digivolve he let off an attack from airdramon: "Spinning needle!" the attack caught Thirroemon off guard, sending him crashing into the ground, followed by a skid. "Garudramon!" cried Garudamon as she finished off her digivolution. "Wing blade!" she cried, and her attack flew into Thirroemon, finishing him off, bits of data flying everywhere. "Mega hit!". An immense white beam shot at Gennai and airdramon, Barely missing them. Gennai didn't take long to spot the attacker. It was a digimon that looked like Thirroemon, except Navy blue and it had tattered, batlike wings. Like Thirroemon, it had a left arm with a barrel for a hand with three small cannons protruding, making a triangular shape. It's tail was even longer, and had a blade on the end like a scythe(The weapon the grim reaper holds!) instead of a barb. "God tornado!" called Airdramon's secondary attack, hitting Darkthirroemon(That's his name!) full on, not even phasing him. Without a second thought, Gennai flew down towards the digidestined, calling out: "Hop on!" as he came close. Understanding immediately, they hopped on, as Gennai had stated it. "Hey, Gennai! Long time no see!" Miyako stated, in her usual excited tone. "No time for that, now, Miyako!" Megathirroemon spread it's wings and started to fly upward. "Hang on death!" Megathirroemon burst into data. Gennai brought airdramon down. Jijimon came running over. "Gennai, it's been a long time since I've seen you! Look at you: You look a thousand years younger!" "Amazing what a few digivitamin's can do for you, heh?"(That's an actual quote from the show! Except then he says it to Uzulongmon!) He told him the plan that they were going to carry out. When he finished, Jijimon nodded his head. "I can get you there quickly, if you want." "I know very well you can." All of a sudden, a shadow was looming over them. All of them, except Gennai, turned around as quick as they could, to see: "Mountains!" They all cried. "This is the meeting place!" Miyako exclaimed. She was right. It was.  
  
*******  
  
Yamato Ishida, with Ken Ichijouji and Daiskue Motomiya behind him Made a speech in front of a very excited army of gargomon. "We should be able to reach the meeting place by tomorrow! We excpect you to march ASAP so as to reach it as soon as possible, which, by the way, is what ASAP stands for." Every one of the thousands of gargomon sweatdropped at yamato's crazy statement, and they proceeded to march forward, with a new inspiration: they had almost reached their destination.  
  
*******  
  
"Hikari, it's in sight!" Takeru exclaimed. "Yay, we've finally reached it!" she cried. "Huh, looks like the others are already there, by the looks of it. I can see smoke from one of there fires!" "Well, we've finally made it." Hikari said. They looked at each other, and began running towards the place where the others were. Little did they know that the fate of the worlds would rest upon Them alone. 


	9. Conflict begins

"There's thousands! Just look at all those digimon", Miyako told to no one  
in particular." "Well, Hello Miyako." Miyako jumped. "It's me: Hikari!" Miyako turned around to see takeru and Hikari standing there, ruffled a bit from there quest. "Long time no see!" Miyako grinned. "Well, this is good  
news! Wait 'till the others hear your here!" Hikari noticed all the gargomon down below them, and spotted Yamato, Daisuke, and Ken among the gargomon, issuing orders to misbehaving Gargomon: who were out of line and  
such. "Hikari! Your all right!" Taichi ran to Hikari and hugged her. "Little sister, you're all right!" "Taich-san!" Once the greetings had been made they set the task of welcoming the army of Gargomon and issuing the  
early stages of the plan.  
  
*******  
  
"We're almost there!" Daisuke cried. "Actually, you've arrived!" Takeru  
seemed to materialize out of nowhere. "Little brother!" Yamato cried, running to Takeru. The gargomon army stilled and Yamato proceeded to Noogie  
Takeru. "Stop that! I just came to tell you that we are already at the meeting place. It seems we all arrived on the same day!" "Really? Yay, I  
can see Sora again!" Takeru sweatdropped, then had an Idea. "Sora's not there." Yamato proceeded to go Into a fit. "Where? Where is she?" "I was  
just joking, Yamato!" he laughed. "Whoof!" Yamato replied.  
  
*******  
  
As the First line of Gargomon came into attack range, led by Willis, Kerpymon and Rapidmon, there was complete silence. The armies were on the brink of war. And then one word protruded from Willis mouth. "ATTACK!".The front line gave an almighty attack, their voices all crying the same words: "GARGO LASER!" They dropped down and the next line fired into the mass of  
Thirroemon, Megathirroemon, Devimon, Vilemon, and assorted evil digimon there were defending the base. Their first line wasn't very effective, but then major conflict began on either side. Gargomon shot for all they were  
worth, bending down when they reloaded so the one backing them up could shoot, with Rapidmon and kerpymon shooting attacks into the fray. They were superior in numbers, but the evil digimon were mostly ultimate, so they put  
up a good fight. After a while, it was evident that the evil side would eventually be vanquished and soon only a small number remained. There was  
silence. They all knew what would happen when they defeated Emisinmon's army, so they were reluctant to do it. But after a while, Willis said those deciding words: "Finish them off!" And Rapidmon and Kerpymon cried: Rapid  
fire!" and "Lightning spear!" while the Gargomon shot into the virus  
digimon. At the last moment, everything stopped. There was one virus digimon left: Devimon: the one that started all of it. And then, the last  
cry of "GARGO LASER!" was sounded, destroying him instantly. A rumbling noise was heard in the air, And there he was: Emisinmon. Death itself was standing in front of them. All the digimon stepped back, terrified beyond human comprehension. Takeru and Hikari stepped forwards. "We now have the strength to defeat you, Emisinmon. You have recked the digital world and earth, destroyed and killed millions of people and digimon alike. We are not surprised at this: You are death itself. But now, it's you turn, your  
turn to meet your doom!" They said in unision. They held their crests forward, and the fear of all the digimon cleared, and they were able to see  
that Emisinmon COULD be defeated. This was the final showdown. And they  
would not lose. 


	10. Ylanimon

Emisinmon laughed. A terrible sound that was horrible to hear. "LIGHTNING WIPE!" Came the voice of Azulongmon, Accompanied by an immense beam of white light.It hit Emisinmon full on. When the dust cleared he was standing there and not even a scratch was on him. That was when the fighting broke out. "Biyomon warp digivolve to. Pheonixmon!" "Armadillamon warp digivolve to. Vikemon!" "Agumon warp digivolve to. Wargreymon!" "Gabumon warp digivolve to. MetalGarurumon!" "Metal Garurumon. War greymon. Omega digivolve to. Omnimon!" Palamon warp digivolve to. Rosemon!" "Veemon digivolve to. X-veemon!" Wormmon digivolve to. Stingmon!" "X-veemon. Stingmon. DNA digivolve to. Paildramon!" "Paildramon mega digivolve to. Emperialdramon!" "Emperialdramon mode-change to. Paladin mode!" "Gomamon warp digivolve to. Preciomon!" "Tentomon warp digivolve to. Herculeskabuterimon!" "Hawkmon warp digivolve to. Valkyrimon!" "Gatomon warp digivolve to. Magnadramon!" "Patamon warp digivolve to. Seraphimon!".And it started: the ultimate battle between the digidestined and Emisinmon. Emisinmon stepped forwards. "DESPAIR INFUSION!" A beam of darkness shot into the fray of Gargomon, deleting any gargomon within 50 metres of the attack. And all gargomon, all the many thousands facing Emisinmon looked up, and Gave all their strength to their secondary attack: "GARGO PELLETS!" Emisinmon was surprised, for he was, for the first time in eons, being driven backwards, and this time by ordinary digimon. Emisinmon pushed forward, and he was only able to stand his ground then. He smiled to himself. He would show them. "DESPAIR INFUSION!" He shouted, and this time meaning business. His attack tore through hundreds of Gargomon, approximately 921 of them, but still the attack continued, though he could withstand it now. "CRIMSON FLAME!" "FERAL SWORD!" came the voices of Pheonixmon and Valkyrimon. "DEATH STRIKE!" Emisinmon shot his attack at them, and they shot into the ground, dedigivolving as they went. "DESPAIR INFUSION!" he aimed at the gargomon army, and the blast reduce slowly to barely more than an irritating pummel. He smiled and shot one last blast, lowering the Gargomon army to somewhere below 100. He turned to the digidestined, just as Emperialdramon raised his sword above his head, and omnimon raised to fire. "TOUCH OF DEATH!" He sent Emperialdramon flying away as if he were nothing more than a toy, connecting with Omnimon so fast that they both dedigivolved. Vikemon and Preciomon were the next to try and fight, but before they got in range Emisinmon dealt them both an stunning blow and sent them flying, at the same time as Rapidmon, Herculeskabuterimon and Kerpymon fired at him. Their blows hardly phased him, and he shot at them with "DESPAIR INFUSION!" , sending all three flying. Now only two digimon remained. Magnadramon and Seraphimon faced upwards, towards Emisinmon, and they shouted "TESTAMENT!" and "DRAGON FIRE!" , their attacks aime at him. The blows hit him, and he stumbled backwards. He quickly got a grip in the ground and one "DESPAIR INFUSION!" finished off Seraphimon and magnadramon. Takeru faced upwards, looking at Emisinmon, and he knew the thing he must do before his death. He stepped forwards, and said: "Emisinmon, you may have beaten us, but others will rise up against you. You cannot go on forever, and we, or anyone else will destroy you. I may die, it is very likely, but one thing is for sure: I will not give up!" An immense light started to radiate from Takeru and patamon.  
  
"PATAMON, BIOMERGE TO. YLANIMON!"  
  
Bet ya' didn't see that coming, Huh! If you want them, I have pictures of Ylanimon for you, so you can email me at Wertypo@hotmail.com . Thankyou and CYA! 


	11. Conclusion of part I

Emisinmon laughed. A terrible sound that was horrible to hear. "LIGHTNING WIPE!" Came the voice of Azulongmon, Accompanied by an immense beam of white light.It hit Emisinmon full on. When the dust cleared he was standing there and not even a scratch was on him. That was when the fighting broke out. "Biyomon warp digivolve to. Pheonixmon!" "Armadillamon warp digivolve to. Vikemon!" "Agumon warp digivolve to. Wargreymon!" "Gabumon warp digivolve to. MetalGarurumon!" "Metal Garurumon. War greymon. Omega digivolve to. Omnimon!" Palamon warp digivolve to. Rosemon!" "Veemon digivolve to. X-veemon!" Wormmon digivolve to. Stingmon!" "X-veemon. Stingmon. DNA digivolve to. Paildramon!" "Paildramon mega digivolve to. Emperialdramon!" "Emperialdramon mode-change to. Paladin mode!" "Gomamon warp digivolve to. Preciomon!" "Tentomon warp digivolve to. Herculeskabuterimon!" "Hawkmon warp digivolve to. Valkyrimon!" "Gatomon warp digivolve to. Magnadramon!" "Patamon warp digivolve to. Seraphimon!".And it started: the ultimate battle between the digidestined and Emisinmon. Emisinmon stepped forwards. "DESPAIR INFUSION!" A beam of darkness shot into the fray of Gargomon, deleting any gargomon within 50 metres of the attack. And all gargomon, all the many thousands facing Emisinmon looked up, and Gave all their strength to their secondary attack: "GARGO PELLETS!" Emisinmon was surprised, for he was, for the first time in eons, being driven backwards, and this time by ordinary digimon. Emisinmon pushed forward, and he was only able to stand his ground then. He smiled to himself. He would show them. "DESPAIR INFUSION!" He shouted, and this time meaning business. His attack tore through hundreds of Gargomon, approximately 921 of them, but still the attack continued, though he could withstand it now. "CRIMSON FLAME!" "FERAL SWORD!" came the voices of Pheonixmon and Valkyrimon. "DEATH STRIKE!" Emisinmon shot his attack at them, and they shot into the ground, dedigivolving as they went. "DESPAIR INFUSION!" he aimed at the gargomon army, and the blast reduce slowly to barely more than an irritating pummel. He smiled and shot one last blast, lowering the Gargomon army to somewhere below 100. He turned to the digidestined, just as Emperialdramon raised his sword above his head, and omnimon raised to fire. "TOUCH OF DEATH!" He sent Emperialdramon flying away as if he were nothing more than a toy, connecting with Omnimon so fast that they both dedigivolved. Vikemon and Preciomon were the next to try and fight, but before they got in range Emisinmon dealt them both an stunning blow and sent them flying, at the same time as Rapidmon, Herculeskabuterimon and Kerpymon fired at him. Their blows hardly phased him, and he shot at them with "DESPAIR INFUSION!" , sending all three flying. Now only two digimon remained. Magnadramon and Seraphimon faced upwards, towards Emisinmon, and they shouted "TESTAMENT!" and "DRAGON FIRE!" , their attacks aime at him. The blows hit him, and he stumbled backwards. He quickly got a grip in the ground and one "DESPAIR INFUSION!" finished off Seraphimon and magnadramon. Takeru faced upwards, looking at Emisinmon, and he knew the thing he must do before his death. He stepped forwards, and said: "Emisinmon, you may have beaten us, but others will rise up against you. You cannot go on forever, and we, or anyone else will destroy you. I may die, it is very likely, but one thing is for sure: I will not give up!" An immense light started to radiate from Takeru and patamon.  
  
"PATAMON, BIOMERGE TO. YLANIMON!"  
  
Bet ya' didn't see that coming, Huh! If you want them, I have pictures of Ylanimon for you, so you can email me at Wertypo@hotmail.com . Thankyou and CYA! 


	12. Start of part II: Darkemisinmon

"Fools!" A dark voice rang out, and a shiver ran dow the assembled digidestined. Hikari and Takeru pulled out of their embrace, and turned to face the sound. A dark gate was looming before them and in it was a digimon, an aura of unimaginable power radiating from it. It wasn't saying anything, but they somehow knew what it was, and it wasn't a pleasant piece of knowledge: Darkemisinmon. (If you want pics of him, email me!) Takeru looked up at the dark form, and he and Patamon took a step forwards. Hikari rushed up behing him, grabbing his shoulder, and holding him back. "Akeru, you can't go." He smiled at her, and the light that had a while ago turned him into Ylanimon shone once again, this time accompanied by a new light: Hikari's. "Patamon, biomerge to. Ylanimon!" "Gatomon, biomerge to.Holyjyteymon!" (For pics, email me!) As they flew up, something happened that caused them to stop for a second; a cold fear, desperate, impossible, beyond human comprension, gripped them, and then, was gone. They shuddered. The power they were up against was what humans woulld call 'Mythical'. Death was almost unnavoidable. But they had no choice. The evil they were fighting would destroy existence; all life, if they were not to succeed. "HOLY BLAST!" APOCALYPSE BLAST! Their attacks aimed at Daremisinmon, and. disappeared. "DEATH"S BLADE" he brought down his sword; a massive blade bigger than himself upon the approaching attackers. Luckily, power had been traded for speed, and He wasn't exactly the fastest thing alive, if he was alive, because it seems rather queer that death itself can be alive. Ylanimon raised the lion's head that served as a cannon on his right arm, that would eventually destroy Darkemisinmon, though it would then be weilded by digimon(No, I'm not saying that all the digimon would weild it, just that a digimon called digimon would weild it. It seems appropriate for the ultimate digimon.) the holy power, and the only possible way to defeat Darkemisinmon, up in the air. "ULTIMATE POWER!" His voice was shaking, and the cannon on his right arm was shining pure white, thunder was gathering into the cannon, in such a qauntity that it formed a kind of wall, and the cannon started to vibrate. "Stop him attacking!" Ylanimon managed to say. Holyjyteymon aimed at Darkemisinmon. "HOLY BLAST!" she fired at him, and he let the attack hit him, the energy flying in all directions. The cannon on Ylanimon's right arm was shaking ucontrollably. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" he shouted, and let the beam fly. "TERRIESTRIAL BLAST!" there was silence. No, there was deafening roar, blocking out all other noises. There vision was filled with intense white light, making it impossible to hear, a massive explosion expanding, destroying everything as it went, and one thought filled Takeru's mind inside Ylanimon. The others! He spotted them, and admidst the total chaos of the attack, rushed to save them, arriving at the last second. After what seemed like an eternity, the attack died down, and he flew up towards where Darkemisinmon was. The smoke cleared away, and. Darkemisinmon wasn't there. Ylanimon's reflexes took hold of him as it does so many people, and he turned and fired upwards: which as he had guessed, was where Darkemisinmon was. For the moment the blast flew up in the air to meet him, Darkemisinmon smiled. "FEAR INFUSION!" The attack flew down to meet them, and sent them flying into. another dimension. Darkemisinmon smiled, and turned to face the other digidestined. At his will, they were teleported, into the other half of the digital world, where it would take months, maybe a year, to reach him. Now the only people able to do anything were the two which he had sent down into the realm of darkness: the dark ocean. 


	13. The dark ocean

The undersea master smiled, and then broke into a laugh. "So, they've finally arrived, the little worm on the hook, minus the hook!" (You know evil digimon type: lame jokes, stupid cracks ect. ect. ^_^)  
  
*******  
  
"WHOAH!" Ylanimon and HolyJyteymon screamed, their voices turning into 4 different ones: they dedigivolved. They landed; luckily, in the sea, not far off from shore, but deep enougth to stop their fall from being fatal. They swam to shore, and clambered out of the ocean, panting. "Great. What do we do now?" Hikari asked. "FLAME INFERNO!" That all-too-familiar voice called. They jumped out of the way, and they attack melted the sand into a liquid-glass-type substance. "You again." Takeru said carelessly, with a big grin on his face. "Patamon... BIOMERGE TO..." but he was unable to do it. Instead, Patamon digivolved to Seraphimon. Hikari tried, but with the same result: Gatomon digivolved to Magnadramon. "Of course!" Takeru cried; "Digivolving is difficult in the dark ocean!" "Right you are!" Daemon said, almost lazily. "Nevertheless, this should be an easy fight! Seraphimon!" "Magnadramon!" "TESTAMENT!" "DRAGON FIRE!" the attacks hit Daemon, easily knocking him back, and sending him ripping through trees into the forest. "Urrghh..." He groaned, stood up, and fell back down. "Sorry for this." Seraphimon said, and... "SEVEN HEAVENS!" "FIRE TORNADO!" the attacks hit him, tearing his body apart, and he burst into data. "FOOLS!" a voice, deep, that sounded like multiple voices. A dark form rose out of the waters. It was the undersea master. "STORM TSUNAMI!" He aimed at them, and his attacks scraped them as they flew out of the way. "FIRE TORNADO!" "TESTAMENT!" their attacks knocked him backwards, and for a second he stumbled. He caught himself, surprised that such 'fools' could be so powerful. "DEADLY POWER!" the attack was carelessly aimed, and didn't even come close to hitting them. The foolishness of the undersea master was immediately used by Seraphimon and Magnadramon: "DRAGON FIRE!" "TESTAMENT!" the attacks caught him compltely off guard, and he fell backwards, and Hikari, Gatomon, Takeru, and Patamon took their chance. "PATAMON... Biomerge to... Ylanimon!" "GATOMON... Biomerge to... HolyJyteymon!" "HOLY BLAST!" "APOCALYPSE BLAST! The ultimately powerful attacks flew at the undersea master, and easily destroyed him. Transporting data... A voice sounded out, and a warp, much like the one used to get to the internet, appeared above them, and they were sucked in before a thing could be done.  
  
Sorry! That was a such a short chapter, but I've got increasing work piled on me, and I've got a project that needs to be handed in in two days, which I've luckily almost completed. Plus, There isn't much to write without spoiling the cliffhanger effect that is on almost every chapter. Sorry, but I can't do much in these conditions, but I'll start another chapter as soon as possible. 


	14. Amon

Hey! You'll never believe this, but I'll tell you anyway: I met A guy called LEE WONG! He is chinese, Is almost as wise, but that's about all the resemblance. Oh yeah, and I got a pic of Ylanimon with his cannon aimed downwards, in a firing position. So, on to the story!  
  
Darkemisinmon just finished off the fourth digimon he had created that day. He had created digimon, each as powerful as emisinmon, to fight Ylanimon and Holyjyteymon, based on the four knights of the Apocalypse. In the order from weakest to most powerful: Pestilence(Amon), Famine(Emon), War(Imon), and Death(Ymon). (No pictures available!)  
  
*******  
  
"AEON BLAST!" An immense beam of light shot down the seemingly endless tunnel that was the 'super highway' or the road to the internet. It shot down unavoidable, almost, because the tunnel was so narrow. Ylanimon noticed it beforehand, and yelled: "GET OUT OF THE WAY!", just as the attack was about to become inevitable. Holjyteymon swerved, and Ylanimon, who already was, aimed his cannon ahead and... "APOCALPSE BLAST!" the attack went straight down the tunnel, and the sound of rusting bones could be heard overhead. The digimon(Amon) was A long snake-like digimon, it's tail tipped with a scythe, and pieces of metallic armour scattered randomly across it's body. However, unlike a snake, it had huge wings spread over it's body. "APOCALYPSE BLAST" "HOLY BLAST!" The attacks rammed into Amon, knocking him backwards, and he retalliated by striking at Holyjyteymon with his Javelin-like teeth. "HOLY BLAST!" The attack was sent down Amon's throat, almost unbearably painful, and he stopped and took a few rasping breaths, ample time for Ylanimon and Holyjyteymon to attack him: "APOCALYPSE BLAST!" "HOLY BLAST!" at his forhead. He was sent reeling backwards, and Ylanimon brandished the on his left arm, and charged at Amon, the sword poised to impale him on it. Ylanimon was an inch from his target, and... The attack hit, and for a few seconds before he disintergrated, his neck was a bloody pulp, and he writhed about, crying his death cries. He finally disinterated, but suddenly reappeared. "You may have beaten me, but, who can possibly beat Darkemisinmon and the four other Dark gaurdians?" "LIGHTNING WIPE!" the attack was wasted on the already fading Amon, and Ylanimon and Holjyteymon could only see Azulongmon for a second. Very soon, the a faint light could be seen far away, at the end of the 'super highway'. It gradually got bigger, and they emerged into... the internet. The whole thing was quite similar to the last time they had come with a few more spinning pieces of data hanging around. "RAVAGED BREATH!" a horribly raspy, hollow voice rang out. "Looks like we have company!" "Again," added Holyjyteymon. 


	15. Omon

Yay! I finally managed to draw a non-crap piece of fanart!  
  
"Huh? Where did that attack come from?" Ylanimon and Holyjyteymon looked around, and, seeing that no-one was anywhere near them, shrugged it off, and started exploring the internet. But they did not notice the dark figure hiding behind a data stream. 'Internet access terminated.' Shortly the sound of millions of bits of data bursting into pieces was to be heard faintly behind them. They turned and saw the 'super higway' disintergrating. "Looks like we're stuck here.""RAVAGED BREATH!" Ylanimon was sent flying to the side, and Holyjyteymon, sensing danger, istinctively shot at the dark shape that seemed to have shot at Ylanimon: "HOLY BLAST!" The attack hit the figure, and blasted it where they could see it properly. It was covered by a black, hooded cloak. The only things not covered by the cloak were the scythes on the ends of it's arms. "APOCALYPSE BLAST!" "HOLY BLAST!" The attacks both hit it at the same time, and it was sent reeling back. Holyjyteymon took out her twin swords and flew to the digimon(Emon), and brought the sword down over it's head... "DESTROYED BEAUTY!" An immense blast flew just over Emon's head and Holyjyteymon's blade connected with it sending both attacks of course: The beam of red light off at an angle, and the sword, moved by the blast, missing Emon. Ylanimon reacted as soon as he caught a glimpse of the blast, and had fired at the attacker, Imon, by the time the attacks were at the verge of connecting: "APOCALYPSE BLAST!" As soon as the blast left his cannon, he flew at Emon at his top speed, and his sword found it's mark, piercing him through the chest. Holyjyteymon, knowing it was useless to attack Emon anymore, fired at Imon, summoning every ounce of her power into the attack: "KAMEKAZE HIT!" Imon dodged it, but it turned and flew at him. Thinking he had gotten away, he didn't move, and he turned round just soon enough to see the cause of his own demise. He burst into bits of data. All while this happened Ylanimon was still in the position he had killed Emon in: the sword through his chest. Now he took it out, and Emon began to dissolve. They stayed there awhile, not knowing what to do, and finally Ylanimon spoke: " Well, I guess we should just keep looking for an exit. As if in response to his statement, a voice rang out: 'Commence download!' They immediately lost sight of everything, and when they regained their sight, they saw that they were somewhere they had been in so long ago: the land of data, the place the went to when Apocalymon deleted them. Then they lost sight of everything again, and when they regained it they were in the digital world, over a cliff. In the middle of the air, something happened. As if going down the drain, the very reality of the place was swirling around and being sucked in, and eventually a hole formed in the air. A shape was forming inside, and as it began clearer, a creature seen only in nightmares becam a reality. A cloak, black, a skeletal body, visibly thin underneath the cloak, a shadow-covered face, and skeletal hands gripping a scythe: Omon, death, the grim reaper. He was the only thing standing between them and Darkemisinmon. He was slightly more powerful than Emisinmon had been, and more than a match for both of them combined. 


	16. The final battle

"GATES OF DEATH!" Omon's attack missed, and it hit the ground behing them, illuminating the evening sky. Ylanimon flew up into the air and fired at Omon, doing nothing. Holyjyteymon flew into Omon, making him stumble backwards, and Ylanimon started to power up a terra blast. Omon fired an attack at him, and Holyjyteymon flew in front of it, making it hit her full blast, and she was knocked backwards and up into the air, firing her last attack in the battle. "PROGRAM DELETION!" On impact, the attack swallowed Omon in a veil of light, completely blocking the horizon and destroying anything within miles of the area. The orb on Ylanimon's arm was at a level of power high enough to destroy emisinmon, but this enemy was to formidable for defeat through that attack. A few more minutes, and he would be ready. But he didn't have that kind of time. He needed to fire NOW! But he couldn't or he would just be wasting energy and valuable time. Unless. He waited until the dust cleared and he could see the silhouette of Omon. and fired. The orb shot through the air, leaving a beam of light behind it. and it dissapeared, leaving Ylanimon with a beam of light attached to his hand. He charged forward, sword pointed straight ahead. Omon leapy up to meet him, thinking he had just foolishly shot at him. They met in mid-air, and it looked like Ylanimon simply went straight through Omon. They both landed. BOOM . An immense explosion issued out of Omon's back. Another one follwed, and soon Omon was nothing but a mass of flames. Ylanimon went over to Holyjyteymon, and placed his hand on her forehead. Her body was covered in light, and she got up, groaning. A portal opened underneath them, and they were sucked in.  
  
******  
  
They were in an endless abyss. A void, where everything was a shining green color. "So. You have finally arrived." Darkemisinmon smiled. Ylanimon knew they stood absolutely no chance agaisnt it. His mere presence sent a shiver down his spine. But he did know a digimon who could. "Yes, we have arrived. However, it is not we who want to see you. He glanced over to Holyjyteymon, and they nodded. YLANIMON! HOLYJYTEYMON! DNA DIGIVOLVE TO... DIGIMON! (Again, I've got pics of this guy, and I think you'll like him. a lot.) A digimon appeared. He was electric blue, with armor all over him, his armour was lined with symbols and and lighting marks, including his helmet, which held actual lighting bolts. On one hand, he had a Lance, and one the other a shield. He was the ultimate power. Thus his name, digimon. He raised his Lance, and Darkemisinmon stood back. Without a word, he charged into darkemisnmon, clashing against him with a almighty crash. Punching him with his shielded hand, he flew backwards, raising his lance. He charged for ward, into Darkemisinmon, sending flying backwards. "STATUS LOCK!" Digimon flew back, and, raising his lance, he started to power it up. He finished, and."PROGRAM CRASH!" he flew forward, and Darkemisinmon was impaled on the lance. An explosion sent Digimon stumbling backwards, and another followed until the whole void Was completely black, red and orange. Everything went black.  
  
4 months later  
  
"Miss Yagami... The test proves. that you are pregnant." Hikari was completely confused. There was no way this could have happened... unless. She gasped. The biomerge. Could it have anything to do with that? The doctor was talking to her mother. "She has a boyfriend, but..." Hikari tugged at her mother's sleeve. "Mom, I think I know what happened..." She told her mum that she might think that is was a result of the Biomerging, and so Takeru Must be the father. They rushed out of the shop, and to Takeru's house... 6 months later It was the day after the birth of Hikari and Takeru's baby, and Hikari was returning home after a night at the hospital. Things were sure going to be different from now on... but history would eventually repeat itself, and it would happen once again. The saga of the Death on the wind...  
  
I DID IT! I DID IT! I ROCK! I ROCK! I FINISHED MY FIRST MAJOR FANFIC! I'll be doing more stories, but not much more in the digimon section! Not for a while, anyway! Bye! Any dissing will be completely ignored, so please send any so I can make fun of them! 


End file.
